


10/10

by xerospizza



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Penis Measuring, if you squint and pretend it's there, ok i'm done it's just a graphic blowjob with johnny's giant peeny, yes that is in fact a tag wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerospizza/pseuds/xerospizza
Summary: who knew two truths and a lie could be so sexual????orten does that good succ





	10/10

**Author's Note:**

> thnks edie and ajay i decided to post it :)

Johnny was flopped over on a ratty couch, most of his friends lying around in similar fashion. Everyone was at least a little tipsy, even Mark and Donghyuck, who were too young to drink but had been sneaking some the entire evening. 

“Your turn!” Yuta sing-songed from where he was draped over Sicheng, as per usual. 

They were ironically playing two truths and a lie, finding it especially difficult since everyone knew each other so well. 

“Hmm.. ok. Number one: if money wasn’t an issue I’d be a vet, number two: my favourite Disney movie is _101 Dalmations_ , and…” The brunette paused, trying to think of one final statement.

“My dick’s 8 inches.” 

The room burst into laughter, people falling off various furniture pieces and spilling their drinks. Johnny smirked and knew they had fallen right into his trap. Though he wondered if he should be offended that they had such little faith in his manhood. 

After dramatically wiping tears from his eyes, Taeyong caught his breath and shouted “Lie!” 

Similar shouts were heard throughout the room, except for Mark who went with number two as the lie because—as he said—yolo. Johnny grinned, pointing to the younger.  
“Mark’s the winner.”

The room exploded in noise again, this time shouts of protest.

“No you don’t! I’ve showered with you, I think I’d remember an 8-incher!” Jaehyun yelled.

“It’s true, how come this is the first we’re hearing of this?” Taeyong piped up . 

“Uh I guess it never came up?” Johnny shrugged. 

“You know what Johnny Seo, I don’t believe you.”

Everyone turned to look at Ten, who’d been oddly quiet so far. Ten smirked, cocking his head slightly as his eyes sparked with competition. 

Johnny immediately rose to the bait, lifting his eyebrows and returning Ten’s competitive gaze “You want me to show you or something?” He asked sarcastically. 

Then Ten did the least expected thing (or maybe the most, since it _was_ Ten after all), and nodded solemnly.

The room fell silent, all turning to look up at the brunette, waiting for his reaction. Johnny weighed the options. He could show the whole room, but he wasn’t sure he was drunk enough to expose little Johnny to the entire basketball team. He could just forget it, let them believe what they want and move on to the next round of the game, but that smug expression Ten wore would remain, and he couldn’t have that. Something about that boy brought out his competitive streak, and he wouldn’t go down without a fight. Then he had an idea.

“I’ll show one person, but I’m not showing the entire room my cock. Whoever that is can tell you the truth. It’ll have to be someone unbiased, so not you or Mark. Any volunteers?”

The boys looked around, nobody particularly wanted to see their friend’s penis, but someone had to do it. In the name of science and all. Donghyuck nudged Sicheng who (probably wasn’t following the conversation, as Yuta hadn’t slowly recapped it to the Chinese boy yet) smiled and nodded, his safe go-to. 

Except this time, it was the opposite of that, because everyone cheered and Doyoung handed him a ruler. Johnny shook his head and sighed, resigned but determined as he beckoned Sicheng to follow him into the bathroom. The rest of them turned to one another to place bets, with only Ten still smiling at Johnny as he receded, and Yuta looking quite unhappy at this turn of events. Sicheng started to worry about what he’d agreed to.

Once the door was closed behind them and Johnny started undoing his pants, Sicheng froze. He didn’t like Johnny that way, and while he was sure Johnny would be a great boyfriend and would eventually find someone perfect for him—it wasn’t Sicheng. Johnny deserved all the happiness in the world, and Sicheng just wouldn’t be able to give that to him. He valued Johnny’s friendship and _platonic_ love very much, and didn’t want to hurt him. 

Sicheng was thinking of how to translate all of this to Johnny when Johnny saw his expression and asked “You have no idea what’s going on, do you?”

The smaller boy shook his head sheepishly.

Johnny explained the situation slowly, and Sicheng’s eyes lit up with understanding. 

He nodded dutifully, eyes locking onto Johnny’s crotch in determination as he sank to his knees. While Sicheng was a little nervous, he wouldn’t disappoint the older boy now. Johnny undid his pants and pushed down his underwear, grimacing and doing everything in his power to not make eye contact. He reminded himself of Ten’s stupid expression, and how it would drop when Sicheng delivered the news. That was the only thing keeping the brunette rooted to the ground as he held his dick straight, the other holding a ruler up against it, careful not to touch. 

Sicheng blanched, finally looking up “8 inches…” He whispered incredulously, then self-consciously looked down at his own crotch. 

“Don’t worry kid, I hear Yuta likes baby-cocks.” Johnny helped a furiously blushing Sicheng to his feet, pulling up his pants, and they walked back into the living room. 

Everyone stopped talking, all eyes turning to the duo as the team waited with bated breath. Johnny smirked while staring Ten down, who was now looking less and less confident. He could tell he was about to lose. 

Sicheng finally cleared his throat, blush deepening as he announced “It’s true.”

The room sat in stunned silence, until Mark started laughing uncontrollably. He then proceeded to do a painfully cringey victory dance, laughing and pointing at Ten, until Donghyuck whacked him over the head with a pillow. The Thai boy didn’t even notice Mark, just stared at Johnny with wide eyes.

It started to become a little unsettling, until Ten realised himself and cracked a smile, beginning a slow, congratulatory clap. It wasn’t quite the reaction Johnny was expecting but he graciously bowed and stuck his tongue out at the boy, returning to his seat on the couch. He _just_ managed to hold in an ‘I told you so’. 

“I feel honoured just to be in your presence, oh great one…” Yuta sighed, staring at Johnny’s crotch in wonder.

“Well thank–”

“I was talking to your dick, not you.” 

Johnny refrained from informing Yuta that his dick was, in fact, attached to the rest of him and instead signalled for the game to keep going. They continued for a while longer, and Johnny tried to ignore the strange looks Ten kept giving him. He never knew the boy to be a sore loser, and this was obviously not a serious competition.

“Johnny,” Donghyuck turned to the brunette “If you’re 8 inches uh… not hard then… how big are you when you are?”

He frowned, trying to think “I’ve never measured, probably about 10?”

Ten choked on some popcorn until Doyoung slapped him hard on the back. They played a few more rounds, until the familiar drone of drunken shouts and laughter began to lull Johnny to sleep, his head falling to the side as his eyelids fluttered shut. 

He awoke to a warm body on top of him, and found himself with a lap-full of Ten. He was about to smile and settle deeper into the boy’s warmth (which was unexpected but not unwelcome) when he noticed his expression. Ten smirked wickedly down at Johnny and quickly hid something behind his back. Johnny frowned and surged forward, grabbing Ten’s hand and wrestling a pen out of his grasp. It took a moment for his slightly drunk and sleep-addled mind to piece the situation together, until he quickly pulled out his phone and opened front camera. Sure enough, there on his forehead lay a giant penis drawing, complementing the handlebar mustache expertly drawn below his nose. Creative. 

Ten giggled and booped his nose. Johnny tried his damndest to ignore the vibrations of the laughing boy, who was situated right on his dick.

“Proud of your work?” Johnny asked sweetly, giving him a tight-lipped smile and narrowing his eyes at the boy. 

Ten nodded vigorously, tracing the mustache. “One of my best.”

The taller boy noticed the silence surrounding them, and looked over Ten’s shoulder to find everyone except Taeyong gone. He was diligently picking up empty bottles and chip bags. 

Ten followed his gaze, explaining “Everyone got tired and left at around three, pretty sure at least two people are hooking up. Tae stayed to clean, as always.”

“You’d all be three feet deep in your own shit if it weren’t for me.” Taeyong threw over his shoulder, grimacing at the ball of fur (??) he pulled out from between couch cushions. 

Ten shrugged and turned back to Johnny, wiggling as he rested his head against his chest as he looped his arms around Johnny’s waist “He’s not wrong.” 

He swore the Thai boy knew what his movements were doing to his poor dick, and he was worried an inappropriate boner would soon appear. 

“Well the five-foot-seven shit who’s currently crushing me” he wasn’t, Ten weighed next to nothing, “is going to get me a wet washcloth if he doesn’t want the wrath of Johnny Seo after him in the next five minutes.”

Said shit rolled his eyes but stood and went into the bathroom to retrieve the towel. 

Taeyong snorted “If you guys don’t fuck within the next week I’ll let you shave my head, I swear.”

Johnny looked up at him disgustedly. “Ew. Ten’s my friend. We aren’t gonna fuck. Besides, I’m not his type at all.” He then paused, making sure Ten was out of earshot before asking “Why, do you think we will?”

“He’s been looking at you tonight like he’s starving and you’re a buffet. Have you honestly not noticed?”

The brunette shook his head “Weird. Do you think something happened?”

“Uh maybe it has to do with Ten being the biggest size queen on campus?” 

Johnny was about to question further when the Thai boy re-entered the room and tossed a washcloth to him. He began to vigorously scrub at his face, totally not trying to hide his sudden blush. 

“Welp, this place is as good as it’s going to get, I’m heading back now.” Taeyong pulled on his boots and coat, with Johnny and Ten both muttering goodbyes. Johnny almost missed the smug expression Taeyong wore as he left the apartment.

Then it was two. 

And fuck if Johnny wasn’t feeling awkward after the talk he and Taeyong had. While he still had a hard time wrapping his head around it, Johnny started to realize Ten’s actions during the evening fit with what Taeyong was saying. He started to seriously contemplate sex with the Thai boy. He’d thought about it before; no one could ignore that perfect, round ass or delicate lips. Johnny’d heard tales of his talents in bed, and wouldn’t pass up on an opportunity to live them himself. There was the fact that it could potentially fuck up their friendship, but the two of them were both pretty–

“Can I blow you?”

Johnny made an elegant display of choking on his own saliva and going through a small coughing fit before he could respond. Ten just watched, amused, waiting for the flailing boy’s reply.

Finally Johnny calmed down enough to squeak out “Are–are you serious?”

Ten smiled and nodded, slowly sinking to the floor in between Johnny’s legs “Yeah, I think it’s time I get acquainted with this famous dick of yours.” The boy shrugged “Besides, everyone else is fucking tonight,” He stated matter-of-factly “It’d just be weird if we didn’t.”

Johnny’s heart raced as he tried to come up with an eloquent and sexy answer.  
“Uh, okay.” He internally face-palmed. 

The brunette surprised himself at how quickly he agreed to this. Maybe it was because he knew Ten would still respect him if he opted out later, though he doubted many passed up the Thai boy’s skilled blowjobs.

Ten grinned and began to snake his hands up Johnny’s legs, leaning forward to take the pant’s zipper in between his teeth. Johnny’s cock gave a slight twitch at the image, as Ten slowly slid it down before managing to undo Johnny’s button with his mouth as well. He knew this was a display of Ten’s oral… capabilities, and he grew harder imaging all the other things the boy could do. He toyed with his waistband before motioning for Johnny to lift his hips, and with a flourish he pulled his jeans down in one go. 

The brunette was starting to bulge a little in his boxers, but at least there was no embarrassing wet patch. Ten glanced up at Johnny, smirking slightly before nuzzling his crotch. Johnny managed to hold in a gasp, tensing as the Thai boy practically rubbed his face over the (increasingly large) outline of his cock. Johnny’s breathing quickened and tried to get his boxers off, but the Thai boy arched an eyebrow at him before loosely pinning his hands back onto the couch. 

Sloppily mouthing at his boxers now, Ten’s hot breath warmed Johnny’s dick. He started to pant as Ten cupped his mouth around the tip and gave a slow, open-mouthed kiss. Ten started to alternate between wet and gentle sucks, pouting his lips out and making it look like he was sucking on candy, then idly licking up his clothed length. Ten practically worshipped Johnny’s dick, and it made his head swim. He kept this up until the Thai boy looked at Johnny through his thick lashes and he finally lost it, letting out a frustrated groan. Johnny tensed against his grip, taking in Ten’s hungry eyes that glinted with mischief at the sound. 

“Fucking… tease.” Johnny bit out, inwardly cringing at how wrecked his already voice sounded. 

The Thai boy grinned and gently kissed his way up Johnny’s length to the waistband of his boxers. He finally _finally_ began to pull them down, which Johnny was more than happy to help with. Once his cock was freed he sighed in relief, cool air hitting his hot length. Ten licked his lips and took in the sight of Johnny, almost fully hard. His pink head made Ten’s mouth water, and he bit down on a moan when he couldn’t even fist his hand around the width. He was still only about 9 inches now, but the Thai boy was already looking at him in disbelief. 

Johnny managed to scrape together a few brain cells for an ‘ _I told you so_ ’, right before Ten took the tip into his mouth. All he could think of was the velvety heat of his mouth, wet and lazy as it suckled on the head. Johnny groaned and fisted one hand in Ten’s hair, his previous restraints being long-since forgotten. Ten moved lower, snaking his tongue along Johnny’s underside and making him bite his lip and suck in a sharp breath. It was a sweet torture, Ten’s tongue felt amazing but he needed more, needed it faster, needed to be fully inside that wet heat. 

Ten toyed with his sensitive underside a little longer, until Johnny gave up and let himself moan embarrassingly loud, his hand tightening in the other’s hair. Ten keened, enjoying the roughness, and started to play with his slit. He slid his tongue along it, adding more pressure until Johnny started to squirm under him. The brunette didn’t know how much more of this teasing he could endure, he was now at his full 10 inches, balls starting to draw up. 

“Ten, come on… shit.” Johnny snarled, trying to speed up the Thai boy. 

Said boy was having none of it, however, and pulled off of his dick with a little pop “What was that Johnny?” Ten asked too sweetly. 

Johnny almost growled in retaliation but thought better of it, realizing that two could play this game. He drew in a few breathes before he quickly yanked Ten’s head back by his hair, watching the Thai boy’s teasing expression morph into wide eyes and a slack jaw. Johnny arched an eyebrow at Ten as he adjusted to the new power he held. He decided to test something out.

“Are you going to be good and suck my cock?” Johnny said in his best dom voice, cocking his head slightly at Ten.

The Thai boy gulped and began to flush, as Johnny silently congratulated himself. Ten suddenly lurched forwards and took Johnny half way down. The brunette cursed and nearly bucked up into the other boy’s wet mouth. 

“Shit baby…” Johnny groaned, his head falling back onto the couch, barely noticing the pet name he let slip. 

Ten started to bob up and down his length, eagerly fisting at the bottom and occasionally stopping to suckle on his head. The boy seemed so engrossed in Johnny’s cock, brows furrowed and eyes closed, that he completely ignored the tent in his own pants. Johnny decided to take mercy on him and rubbed a foot over the little bulge, making Ten moan around his cock, sending vibrations up Johnny’s length and making him gasp in return. The other boy started to quicken the pace and Johnny writhed under him, trying his best not to thrust up. 

“So good Ten, _fuck_ you’re so good,” Johnny babbled, starting to feel his arousal build deep in his stomach. He wasn't usually one for talking during sex but he didn't usually have Ten's seriously talented mouth on him. 

The Thai boy suddenly stopped, pulling off and looking up at the other boy through long lashes. He was about to chastise Ten on teasing again before he slowly sank down on his cock, removing the hand at his base to pin against Johnny’s hip. Ten held his gaze as he took Johnny all the way down, breathing slowly through his nose until he was settled into the dark curls at the base. The new coverage made Johnny growl lowly, and between Ten’s unbroken stare Johnny knew his orgasm was going to be a lot sooner than expected. The Thai boy very carefully pulled back up, nearly off, before going back down again. Ten started to go faster, sliding his hot tongue around the underside of Johnny’s cock.

“Fuck, you look so perfect with a cock down your throat. Want your mouth around me forever, baby.” Johnny panted out, feeling Ten moan around him at the words. 

Then he did something that nearly made Johnny come on the spot: the Thai boy pulled off, letting a string of spit stretch obscenely between his lips and Johnny’s cock, before folding both hands behind his back and looking up at Johnny expectantly, whimpering a ‘ _fuck my mouth_ ’.

“God you’re unreal, you know that?” 

Johnny tightened his grip in Ten’s hair with one hand and guided his cock back into that wet heat, letting himself thrust loosely to gauge Ten’s reaction. The Thai boy just blinked back up at him and moved closer to Johnny, pressing his erection up against the taller boy’s leg. Johnny started to thrust a little quicker, pushing Ten’s head back down on him.

He felt his orgasm hurtle towards him the faster he went, and everything just felt so fucking _good_. His leg, where Ten had started rutting up against him, his hands, tangled in the boy’s hair, his dick which was sheathed in the most mind-numbingly perfect, sopping, heat. Drool started to seep down Ten’s cheek, and fuck, he looked so wrecked. He was whimpering around the big cock stuffing his mouth, his hair a mess and his eyes half lidded and glazed over. 

Johnny meant to warn Ten before he came, but when the Thai boy reached up a hand to fondle his balls, Johnny’s orgasm was pulled out of him before he could process it. He was groaning Ten’s name as the younger kept his mouth on his cock through it all. Johnny had never come this hard, he felt like he was about to blackout. When he was finally spent Ten pulled off to show the brunette all the cum in his mouth, then swallowed. Johnny let out a (very manly) whimper at the image, before realising Ten was still hard against his leg. 

He pulled Ten up and onto his lap, quickly undoing his pants and spitting on his hand before stroking him. The Thai boy’s mouth dropped open and he managed to get out a breathy ‘ _kiss me_ ’. Johnny was more than happy to oblige, tasting himself on Ten’s plush mouth. It took less than a dozen pumps before Ten was coming, crying out as his hands scrabbled for purchase. He eventually slumped onto the taller boy, burying his face in the sweaty crook of his neck as they both just panted together. They stayed like that for a while, until Ten pulled back and frowned at the mess of cum on his shirt. 

“We should probably shower.” He informed Johnny as he stood, making his way to the bathroom “You coming?”

Johnny had never moved so quickly in his life.


End file.
